


Mornings

by paynesgrey



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kurosawa thinks that mornings are now his favorite as long as Adachi is with him. Adachi shows him how much he agrees.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "favorite" theme for fan_flashworks on Dreamwidth.

Some days, Kurosawa still couldn’t believe his luck. His long-time crush, now his boyfriend, was curled up against him early in the morning. His shy angel was in his _bed_ , and though Adachi had been in his bed several times up to this point, Kurosawa still woke up surprised, afraid it was a dream. 

It sent a thrill through his entire body knowing that this was real, Adachi was his, and they were in love with each other. Adachi promised to be with him always and forever, and Kurosawa had never been happier.

Mornings were becoming his favorite as long as Adachi continued to wake up next to him.

He began to shift slightly in the bed, pushing backward against his lover as Adachi spooned him from behind. Adachi’s arm hung over him, his hand resting possessively on Kurosawa’s stomach. Adachi would idly move his fingers against Kurosawa’s bare skin, leaving a trail of feather-light touches that left goosebumps on his body. He was still doing this even in his sleep, but he was driving Kurosawa wild. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t a work day and they could stay in bed if they wanted to. Kurosawa was usually eager to get up and start making breakfast, luring Adachi awake with the smell of his food. 

However, as long as Adachi held him like this, Kurosawa wasn’t going anywhere. He delighted in the feel of his lover’s touch, soaking up his warmth and enjoying Adachi’s light breathing against his nape. 

Kurosawa rested his long fingers on Adachi’s hand on his stomach, entwining his lover’s fingers with his. Adachi made a noise and shifted against him, drawing Kurosawa closer, rubbing his hips against his ass. Adachi made another moan against his back, and Kurosawa sucked in a heavy breath as his body filled with arousal.

“Mmm, Yuichi,” Adachi said, and Kurosawa froze, licking his lips and swallowing hard as his lover said his first name in his sleep, all while pulling him closer and leaving their entwined fingers to trail his hand over the front of Kurosawa’s thin pajama pants.

He must be having one great dream, Kurosawa thought with a grin. Oh yes, this was definitely his favorite time of day now. 

Adachi’s hand continued to rub light touches over his crotch, and Kurosawa shifted uncomfortably. 

“Kiyoshi…” he whispered, and Adachi responded immediately with an affirmative moan. “Are you awake?”

“Mmmm… ‘m now,” he said, and he buried his head into Kurosawa’s back, and he could feel Adachi’s light kisses through the material of his shirt. While in the beginning of their relationship, Adachi had always been so shy and inexperienced. The more he and Kurosawa explored and tried new things in their relationship, the more affectionate he became - almost hungry for Kurosawa’s touch.

And soon, as their relationship progressed, Adachi became more confident and more than anything, devoted to Kurosawa. To even think about how much Adachi showed his love now that they found comfort in each other... the reality made Kurosawa swoon and fall even more in love with him. 

“Shall I make breakfast?” Kurosawa whispered, trying to move. Adachi quickly embraced him in an iron grip, and soon he felt his lover’s lips trailing against his neck. 

“Stay in bed,” Adachi said. “You’re so warm.” He let out a happy sigh and continued to kiss him lazily, and Kurosawa cleared his throat, not at all tired, and most definitely aroused.

“Kiyoshi, love, if you don’t let me go I’m going to...I’m not going to be able to resist you,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi said nothing, so Kurowsawa turned around and met his lover’s satisfied grin. Kurosawa spun around in Adachi’s embrace and framed his face with his hands. He captured his lover’s lips, opening his mouth and leaving all restraint to chase his tongue and drown in his taste.

Immediately their bodies shifted together, grinding hips to hips, sliding their hardness against the other’s. Kurosawa moaned when Adachi’s hands slid down to remove his pajama pants to take Kurosawa’s cock in his hand. 

Kurosawa left the kiss for a quick minute, thanking God for his luck, for his fortune in this love. He felt Adachi’s hands all over his skin, in his pubic hair, on his cock and teasing his balls. Kurosawa worked off Adachi's pants too, seeking out heat and finding purchase on his hot, sensitive skin. Adachi moaned against his lips, the lovely sound that always sent a pulse through his spine. They quickly removed the rest of their clothes, and returned to touching and grinding against each other like they were starved.

Reaching around, he squeezed Adachi’s ass cheeks, leaving him panting and whimpering against his lips as Kurosawa traced his long fingers over the puckered ring. He still felt a little loose from the night before, and as Kurosawa continued to explore him, Adachi was feeling open again - relaxed and ready for him.

“Get the…” Adachi panted out, but Kurosawa was already ahead of him. He pulled out the bottle of lube that was still on the floor from last night, and when he craned over the bed to find a condom, Adachi held him back. “No need…”

“Kiyoshi, are you sure?” Kurosawa was always the gentleman. He didn’t want Adachi to feel nervous or unsure of anything. He met Adachi’s eyes and took a second to appreciate his lover’s sexy bedhead, and then he nodded with desperation.

“Please, I just need to feel you…” Kurosawa cut him off with a heady kiss, devouring his lover’s lips and climbing over him as Adachi shifted under him. Adachi was already lifting his hips as Kurosawa moved and set a pillow under him. He returned to Adachi’s mouth, driving him wild with long deep kisses as he opened the lube and began spreading generous amounts on Adachi’s hole. His angel squirmed under his touch, and Kurosawa spread the cool lube all over, pulling his fingers in and out. He delighted in Adachi’s moans underneath him, but when he began inserting a third finger, twisting and searching for that secret spot, Adachi cried in his kiss.

“I’m close,” his lover said, and he pulled back to look Kurosawa in the eyes. Adachi smiled shyly. “Please.”

Kurosawa didn’t need to be told twice. He shifted his body and teased his lover’s hole with his lubed up hard cock, breaching the rim and sliding home. He groaned as he bottomed out, his hips rubbing against Adachi as he filled him to the brim. Adachi squirmed, urging him to move.

He set a slow pace, delighting in the warm, full feeling of being inside his lover. Adachi started to relax, but as Kurosawa changed his angle and found the right spot, Adachi clenched around him. He was so tight and hot Kurosawa was close too, pistoning harder and faster into Adachi as he whined at each thrust.

Kurosawa wrapped a hand around Adachi’s leaking cock, rubbing and squeezing him to double the sensation. 

“Gahhh!” his lover said before coming all over both of them, covering Kurosawa’s bed full of their sex and sweat. 

After a few more pumps, Kurosawa looked down at Adachi who was spent, his soft, naked chest heaving with his satisfied breaths. He met Adachi’s eyes, and his lover smiled adoringly at him. Then, Kurosawa came too, spilling into Adachi with everything he had.

He pulled out, feeling sensitive as Adachi clenched around him lightly before he was entirely out. He collapsed next to Adachi in the bed and tried to collect his thoughts. Adachi turned to spoon him again, rewarding him with lazy kisses and beautiful smiles. Kurosawa reached his hand to run his fingers through Adachi’s hair and gaze into his eyes.

“I love you,” Kurosawa said, and even after what they had done, Adachi still looked shy.

He nodded. “I love you too, Yuichi.”

“So that must have been some dream you had last night,” Kurosawa said with a laugh, teasing him. “You’ll have to tell me about it.”

“Uh, well, it pales in comparison to what just happened,” Adachi teased back.

“Is it okay if I wish you’d dream that every night and wake me up like this?” Kurosawa asked, and Adachi laughed at him. He smacked him lightly with a pillow. 

“Greedy,” Adachi said, and Kurosawa leaned in to steal a kiss.

“When it comes to you, I’m very greedy,” he said. Adachi pulled him tighter and the two of them became lost in a long kiss. 

“We should clean up,” Kurosawa said after a lazy moment. 

“Mmmhm,” Adachi agreed easily, still clinging to him.

“How about a bath and then breakfast?” Kurosawa asked, nuzzling Adachi’s nose.

“Sounds great,” Adachi said, stealing pecks from Kurosawa. He was starting to get excited again, but he knew they needed to clean up. Kurosawa rose reluctantly from the bed.

“Shall I carry you?” Kurosawa asked, he grinned and his eyes crinkled with amusement.

Adachi outstretched his arms to him and gave him a challenging smile. 

“So spoiled,” Kurosawa huffed. 

“Yes, when it comes to you, I’m very spoiled,” Adachi said, and Kurosawa pulled him out of bed, and they dragged each other unsteadily to the tub. They giggled at each other, stealing kisses and pushing each other playfully. 

Finally, Adachi broke through the mirth and said, “I like this, Yuichi... I think my mornings with you... are my new favorite.”

Kurosawa felt a pang in his heart. He was moved, especially when Adachi was mirroring his own thoughts. He pulled Adachi against him, finding comfort in their sweaty, exhausted bodies as they embraced. He kissed his lover’s forehead. 

“Mine too, Kiyoshi; mornings are my favorite too.”

End


End file.
